


it's only a matter of time

by cryptidsiren



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Masturbation, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pseudo-Incest, alchohol, sex-toys, technically underage because Five is in his 13 year old body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren
Summary: Five is drinking alone at the Academy. He wasn't expecting guests and something more interesting.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	it's only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's known about Five who can rewind time, I couldn't avoid this theme.

The citrus flavor of Cointreau mingled with agave in tequila. The salt around the edges of the glass, along with a slice of lime deftly hooked onto the side of the glass, gave the drink an unimaginable aesthetic.

The aftertaste of Margarita left pleasant notes on his tongue, reunited into a whole symphony of an intoxicating orchestra. After holding the drink in his mouth for a couple of seconds, Five slowly swallowed it. The ice in the glass gradually thawed, turning the exquisite cocktail into something less alcoholic.

In the bar of the main hall of the Umbrella Academy was a cocktail shaker in which Number Five had mixed himself a cocktail; sliced lime wedges and a bottle of silver tequila with Cointreau liqueur were on the boy's right hand.

He sat alone at the bar, lost in his own thoughts. In his head there was a real mess of what happened, what is happening now and what will happen next. But he can handle it. He will deal with this snowball in his thoughts, as always, come up with a grand plan to save the world and get everyone out of shit.

And then he will be alone again. Just like now.

The house is quiet. The Hargreeves all went their separate ways, while Five preferred the company of himself and Margarita. He loved his family, but sometimes he felt out of a place here. The apocalypse experienced or something else affected this, he did not know yet. Numerous diagrams, formulas and graphs drawn with a marker on the walls of the room, although they expressed his clever thoughts with incredible mathematical accuracy, unfortunately only alcohol could understand feelings of his soul.

One more sip and he will need to make another cocktail. Five is not going to stop. This evening is a perfect opportunity to drink a lot, drowning out the hum of heavy thoughts in his head.

“Mi hermano!” Exclaimed someone behind him with such delight, as if a parent had found a long-lost child. Judging by his voice, Klaus was either slightly drunk himself or high.  
Holding the stem of the glass in his hand, Five slowly turned in the chair towards the caller. Klaus's appearance, as always, was distinguished by a very interesting combination of smoky eyes, leather tight-fitting pants and a crop top with rhinestones in an incomprehensible gray-pink gradient. Five was not surprised by this look of his in any way. As far as he remembered Klaus, he always had a special love for such clothes and was not shy about it.

“I thought there was no one here,” Commented Five.

“I have just returned with Ben.” With a nod, he pointed to the empty space. Ben stood alone at the nearest wall and didn't comment on anything yet.

“Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?” Putting aside the glass, asked him Five.

“Ben hit me. It happened by chance,” Klaus answered him without looking directly at Five. “Are you drinking here? Left alone in such a large house it’s much more interesting to walk naked and watch porn at full volume than drinking!

“This is the one who spends time in the bathtub with pink bubbles like a princess.”

“It was strawberry, by the way!” Klaus was indignant and imposingly walked up to him, brazenly throwing his hand on his shoulders. “My little brother just doesn't understand the true value of strawberries in bubble bath!”

“I’m not going to eat it in order to evaluate it,” He replied calmly. Tired look of his eyes showed that Five should no longer drink something.

Going through puberty for the second time was still a curse: irritability, a desire to be rude to someone, or just to prove that you are right, and your opponent is not: and here is a list of these very proofs for all theorems, why are you so stupid. But the most vivid impression of puberty was that hormones often hit the head, and desire controlled the mind, which at such moments turned off and redirected all its energy to the bottom of his body.

Under the influence of alcohol, something akin to an unbearable itch appeared somewhere in the lower abdomen, and with the seasoning in the form of hormones created an incredible reaction and such a strong emotional outburst that he wanted to get away from him at least somewhere, if only it would stop sooner.

But it stopped only with the help of his own hand and the force of friction.

“You just didn’t swim in pink bubbles.”

“And I don't want to do it.”

Five slightly loosened the noose tie that tightened his neck. Sometimes the mood was such that it was not a sin to hang on it.

“Or would you rather just have a long shower while spending time in the bath alone?” Klaus poked him, meaning far from simple bathing. He could not ignore the joke about the teenage body of Five. “Come on, tell me what do you think about when you jerk off.”

It was impossible to get rid of Klaus so easily. He was such a pain in the ass that if you pull it out, it will thrust itself into you again. Considering that an awkward conversation so typical of an adult and not-quite-child turned in this direction and caused some discomfort. Mostly from the realization that Number Five should have been in the place of an adult.

“Klaus ...” Ben's hand was already ready to grow together with the face from the level of tactlessness of the question.

“I think about you, can you imagine? Day and night,” Five answered him sarcastically. “I'm crazy about you.”

“Brother ... This is ...” Klaus froze and put his hand on his heart. He himself has not yet decided whether he took it as a joke or seriously. “This radically changes everything! Come here my little boy!”

Klaus reached out to hug him, but Five abruptly moved a little to the side, taking advantage of his abilities to teleport in space, and sat down on the bar counter, crossing his legs. The shorts lifted slightly, exposing the leg space between the knee-sock and his leg.

"Klaus, he was joking," Ben understood it perfectly. “Do not…”

“Five, Five, Five ... Why were you silent before, that you feel all this for me? Come on, I'll show you the true world of pleasure!”

Klaus, as always, was open to various kinds of proposals like this and he is always ready to send his little brother, who was good for him as a father, in the right direction. Fortunately for Five, Klaus didn't make a princess with strawberry soap foam out of him, otherwise Klaus would definitely have been injured.

“Sorry, Ben, Mom and Dad need to talk privately,” said Number Four, and closed the door to his room right in front of Ben, who had not yet entered. And although he could easily pass through the wall, but from the assumptions about what might happen behind the door, Ben decided to stay in the corridor.

“I hope for your conscientiousness, Klaus ...”

“So what are you going to do?” Five looked around the room with a scowl of a tortured adult.

“Talk heart to heart! Brothers always do that!”

“Then take your hand off my ass, Klaus, or I'll break your arm.”

Number Four removed it and put both of them in front of Five, thereby making it clear that he won’t touch him.

“Well, seriously! Tell me everything! But don't talk about your plastic girlfriend. Let's talk about living people.”

“About the living ...” He looked meaningfully at Klaus, speaking in such a way that it was not for him to mention the love of the living for sure.

Klaus smiled and laughed.

“You already said about me. So, you prefer sausage parties.”

As long as Five had alcohol in his blood, it was possible to make fun of him a little, or at least to get honest information. But it was still risky.

“Klaus, I am...”

“A virgin?” Continued Number Four, teasing him. Sometimes he still could not perceive Five as an equal to himself because of his appearance.

Patience has become a jug that is about to overflow; into a volcano that is about to erupt; in scales, in one bowl of which more and more stones were shifted for counterweight; into a thread that will break from strong tension.

“You know, Klaus, I would shut my mouth if I were you.”

“Make me. Daddy.” And again there was that same feeling of heat in the body. Klaus asked for it himself. It was only him to blame.

Putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts, Five came closer to the closet with his brother's stuff. When he opened it, he found a wealth of sex toys on the shelves: a vibrator, a dildo, a butt plug and a few other interesting things. Being alone in the future, he did not think about using this, but now ... Now, having received a second chance in this body, in an almost new life, he could recoup his years of loneliness and let off steam. Why should he refuse when you are offered something so incredible that the snake in the Gardens of Eden, in comparison with this, simply useless and can throw out his damn apple.

“And you have an interesting set,” Commented Five and took in his hand the lubricant and a dildo with a Velcro. He threw it at Klaus. “You wanted to know who I jerk off to. I'll show you right now. Entertain me, Klaus.”

Five sat down on a chair and crossed his legs like a pretentious aristocrat.

“You're drunk, kid! But I like your attitude. So you'd better learn everything from me than from these idiots from the yard. Sex education at this age is important.”

“Less words and more action.”

“Okay,” Agreed Number Four, “You are the daddy here, old man.”

“Klaus…”

“Okay, okay, watch it and enjoy.”

He pulled off his leather pants along with his underwear and turned his back to Five, shaking his ass.

“I can twerk!”

“You'd better show me yourself,” He demanded coldly, but at the same time so imperiously that a lump rose in Klaus's throat.

Five shook his leg impatiently. He shifted it a little differently to cover up his own erection.

“Oh, so do you like performances? I'm sorry that I don't have a pole here, I would spin on it especially for you.”

“Never mind.” Five folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t doubt your abilities even without him.”

Klaus bent slightly in his back and stuck out his butt; he spread his buttocks to the sides with his fingers, showing himself to Five.

"Stick this dildo to the wall and prepare yourself," Five ordered him.

"You, of course, not Allison, but this rumor is true," Klaus said with a laugh.

He stuck the dildo to the wall just not too high off the floor. With a typical sound, the dildo was glued to the wall.

Squeezing the grease onto his fingers, Klaus turned to Five so that he could see all the performance prepared for him from the side. The index finger slid into the anal ring, immediately at the mercy of clenched muscles. As the phalanges sank deeper into him, his anus contracted, allowing his middle finger to follow.

Slowly kneeling down, with his free hand, Klaus squeezed some lubricant out of the tube and onto the dildo, greasing it with lubricant.

“Get on it. Do not rush. I want you to feel everything as vividly as possible,” Demanded Number Five from him with a cute, malicious smile.

“You're on fire today, big boy. How long ago it would be!”Klaus encouraged him and at the same time himself. Turning his back to the dildo, he pulled out his fingers and, helping himself, began to move to the wall, gradually feeling the head of dildo rested against his anus.

Five rose from his seat at the moment as Klaus completely absorbed the rubber cock with a soft moan. Number Four was completely on all fours in front of him like some kind of animal. His body shook slightly.

Five slowly approached him, examining him from the position of his height, completely towering over Klaus. He pulled back slightly from the wall to start moving on the dildo. The boy's foot suddenly found itself right on his shoulder and slightly pushed him back, thereby forcing Klaus to sit on the rubber toy again.

“Once again, I will hear any comment about this body and I swear I will kill.” Five slightly eased the pressure of the foot on his shoulder, making it clear that he could slide off it slightly again.

“Yes, sir,” Klaus moaned. He made movements, obeying him.

Looking up, Number Four stared at Five’s thin leg and the way the knee-sock accentuated his ankle; the space between the shorts and the knee-sock attracted to itself, arousing a passionate desire to kiss this part of the body.

“I’m almost...” Groaned Klaus. He held out his hand to Five, as if begging him to be there, or at least to help intensify the approach of an orgasm.

“Not really,” Five clicked his tongue and squatted down to look his brother in his eyes. His hand patted his hair gently, and it lit up with a faint bluish glow. “I'll see you in a few minutes.”

Concentrating all his powers, Five began to rewind time back - minute by minute. Everything that had happened up to the moment before Five gave him the toy and lubricant flew in reverse order before his eyes.

According to the laws of time, Klaus could not remember what happened before, because for him, in fact, it had not even happened yet.

“Take off your clothes and sit on a chair,” Five demanded from him again in an orderly tone, grinning. It was like a porno cassette in a VCR, which you can skip several times to an interesting moment.

“So you can't wait to start, brother!” Klaus was moved by him. “You're still fucking drunk. But I like this Five much more!”

He obediently pulled off his pants and panties and sat down on a chair.

“Me, perhaps, too.”

Five pulled off his tie and just gagged Klaus with it, roughly shoving it inside. Number Four threw up his hands without indignation, but rather to express his solidarity and enthusiasm. His eyes widened slightly as Five ridding himself of the Academy uniform.

Sitting on Klaus's knees face to face, Five sat down so that his brother's cock was exactly between his buttocks, and then began to move, allowing Klaus's cock to pass between them.

Klaus’s eyes and his whining perfectly conveyed all his emotions and feelings about this. He placed his palms on Five's waist, helping him move. Everything that happened was beyond fantasy; he simply could not believe that his brother was so hungry for human intimacy that he was ready to sleep with him.

“Don't you dare spit it out,” Five snapped at him. He shoved his tie deeper into his mouth and placed Klaus's hand on his cock.

Without stopping, he continued to rub his backside against his brother, feeling how Klaus was aroused and hardened.

“Five…” Klaus moaned through the tie fabric in his mouth. “I want to…”

Taking everything literally into his own hands, Klaus lifted Five and sat him in his place, immediately kneeling down in front of Five. He pulled the tie out of his mouth and, distracting Five from the completely logical indignation that his orders were not obeyed, Klaus kissed his thigh just in the area where there was an open space of skin from shorts and a knee-sock.

“Klaus, you ...”

But his brother settled himself between his legs so comfortably that he would not let Five close them with his shoulders. Taking his cock in his mouth, he began to suck it like some kind of lollipop. It was Five's turn to moan with pleasure and lean back in his chair, throwing his head. The pleasure that rolled like volcanic lava erupted from him right into Klaus's mouth, as soon as his cock was completely in Klaus’s mouth.

Number Four pulled back and slowly licked his lips with the completely whore look. He kissed Five's ankle again, stirring his sensitive youthful body even more.

Due to slight fatigue and almost disappearing alchoholic intoxication, Five could not use his abilities again and rewind time in another way to please Klaus and change the situation in his favor.

“ Shit ...” Before his eyes everything was floating no worse than in the space-time vortex.

“Glad you liked it, dear,” Klaus replied in a playful manner, smiling. “Shall we continue?”

“Let's continue,” Five tried to catch his breath. The gaze regained sobriety, and the mind regained consciousness.

It was only a matter of time before he will be ripped off the chain.


End file.
